


Alternative Zestiria The X

by kaiser_dracon



Series: Desolation Alternative: Forgotten History [4]
Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiser_dracon/pseuds/kaiser_dracon
Summary: A nation divided, a world in conflict, and dark forces looming over the horizon. Princess Alisha Diphda and Shepherd Sorey must go above and beyond their duties to unite the kingdoms, face the true threat behind the source of the never-ending chaos, and finish what their ancestors started a long time ago. A direct sequel to 'Alternative Berseria The X'.
Series: Desolation Alternative: Forgotten History [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546183
Kudos: 8





	1. Alternative Timeline

**Alternative Timeline**

* * *

**Fortune of Phantasia**

In the first era that the world came to be, the ancient humans and seraphim lived alongside each other peacefully. The first seraphim, Tiamat, ascends to the earth alongside her four sub lords to facilitate coexistence between races. Another young seraph from a separate tribe takes the responsibility to increase humanity's resonance, lending his powerful domain under Tiamat's orders, to enable the humans to see and interact with the seraphim kind.

However, a fatal barrier prevents safe interactions. Tiamat witnesses war and brutality of the human race and is disgusted with their merciless acts as humanity produces malevolence, a deadly spiritual corruption that is poisonous to seraphim. After a council with the seraphim in their heavenly realm, those who never interacted with the humans, vote on eradicating humanity, while others who witnessed the good side of humanity and desired coexistence, boycott the genocide and wager on to prove that the cohabitation is possible.

The seraphim who wished for annihilation accepted their bet to overcome the malevolence. Tiamat, on behalf of the heavenly seraphim, imposes a rule upon humanity and the seraphim. Instead of it being a rule, she curses them, making the coexistence nearly impossible. The curse turns humans into murderous daemons and seraphim into dragons upon amassing malevolence in their bodies.

Soon, the land is filled with dragons and daemons. They rampage across nations of descended seraphim and peaceful humanity, bringing only death and chaos. The trust slowly shatters, and many seraphim abandon the dreams of peaceful coexistence and isolate themselves from the humans.

The young and mighty seraphim who amplified humanity's resonance and his name is lost to history, known only as Innominat, decides to make that dream a reality and conspire with four of Tiamat's sub lords to force her to remove the curse. But Tiamat rejects his idea and decides to annihilate humanity. With the fate of the world hanging in the balance, Innominat, along with Tiamat's four sub lords, betray her and, after a devastating battle, seal her under the deepest part of the Earthpulses.

However, the curse remains, and malevolence spreads faster than expected. Innominat uses his domain over the earthpulses to release his gift to turn it into the power of suppression and removes the malevolence from the world, devouring the poison into himself. To draw the malevolence, Innominat makes a pact with seven loyal seraphim as his sub lords. The seven seraph twist under the influence of the malevolence and change into daemon hybrids called Therions. The oath of suppressing malevolence turns the Innominat and his sub lords into a golden, eight-headed dragon known as the Eight Serpents. The other four remaining seraphim take control over the four elements to stabilize the earth, giving enough time for humanity and seraphim to rebuild their lost civilizations.

**Destiny Dawn**

The advent of the five seraphim, which are now known as the Empyreans, begins. After a thousand years, Innominat's mind under the influence of devouring malevolence, begins to change and deteriorates as he tries to banish the other four Empyreans out of the earthpulses. With the balance of the world in danger, the Empyreans plead to the heavenly realm, which is closed to all until the descended seraphim can prove that coexistence is possible. A young thunder seraph by the name of Susanoo answers their call for help. He and his closest friend, Zenrus, sneak out of the heavenly gate and descend to earth to meet with the Empyreans. The remaining earthly tribes of seraphim and the Empyreans stand together and fight back against the Innominat's hollowed army.

Knowing that the world needs Innominat, Susanoo desperately looks for a solution to keep the balance. Tiamat's voice calls to him from the depths of the earthpulse and offers a solution. Having no other choice, he listens to Tiamat's offer of help to lock up the Empyrean of suppression and awakens him under the control of gifted humans called the Oracles. During the final battle, he cleaves a part of Innominat with his legendary sword, Caliburn, stealing a portion of his purification power and sealing him in a heavily guarded prison. After a selfless act, Susanoo sacrifices his soul to the well of souls in the center of the earthpulses to grant humanity the power of resonance, sharing the ability of Innominat that he stole and leaving his friend Zenrus alone to help the earthly seraphim.

After a thousand years, the malevolence is running uncontrollably, and the first gifted human is born by the name of Siegfried. With the help of two fire seraphs, Brunhild and Rosalia, Siegfried inherits Susanoo's sword, Caliburn, and the power to purify malevolence. He masters the arte of fighting the daemons and dragons and manages to combine his strength with Brunhild creating a new form that is later called armatization. He awakens Innominat and binds it to himself, purifying malevolence and finishing the first phase of the never-ending cycle of birth and rebirth of Innominat.

**Temperance of Avarost**

With the help of the Empyreans, the first advanced human civilization is born. Armed with the seraphim's knowledge the humanity prospers, and several artifacts are created to battle the dragons and daemons. One such weapon is a pistol, named after the first Oracle Siegfiend, is capable of separating magic from entities, disrupting pacts, and, if needed, killing the dragons.

**Era of Disappearance**

The faith in Empyreans and Seraphim deteriorates, and they fall into slumber. Humanity is desperate to reawaken them to save the balance of the world. During their search, they come across the ancient tomes of resurrecting the spirits by sacrificing human souls with high resonance as mediators. A tailor who is a single mother of two is forcefully sacrificed to what they think is an ancient Empyrean. But instead, the entity is shown herself to be Tiamat. The woman's agony and despair rages in her soul, and Tiamat promises her to avenge her unjust death. Devouring her with her dying wish, Tiamat is resurrected with more hatred than before. The spiteful seraph devastates the Avarost kingdom in her draconic form, laying waste and destruction, leaving nothing but ashes and ruins. The remaining human civilizations plunge into war, and the rest disperses around the world.

**Pax Meliodas**

Tiamat weaves a plan to continue the never-ending cycle to control the world's flow until she could resurrect herself to full potential. During this time, she helps King Meliodas to end the war and unite the continents. Tiamat then rests under the largest earthpulse in the far continent, hiding her existence from humanity for another century.

**Dark Period**

Other continents invade the central continents and wage war against the current kingdom, and once more, the flames of war burn the hopes of humanity for a peaceful solution.

**Era of Asgard**

A man named Claudin Asgard ends the dark period and is crowned the King, unifying the continent, and the land prospers under his rule. King Claudin establishes the Abbey, gathering all humans with high resonance under a single banner and becomes the head exorcist. He makes an oath not to kill anyone and extends his lifespan to begin searching for an answer to end the source of all corruption; malevolence.

After 300 years, Claudin and his two faithful malakhims, Brunhild and Rosalia, travel to the far continent. Knowing that most ancient knowledge has been taken away by them, he follows the trails to find Hyland's kingdom after they migrated from Midgand 100 years ago. The Hyland king grants him the ancient tomes of the Avarost in goodwill. However, during his time in the far continent, he falls in love with an archaeologist woman who assists him in his travels, but his duty forces him to return to Midgand. Rosalia is left behind to look after his lover and possible child.

After his return, Claudin meets with Artorius Collbrande, an orphaned young man with strong resonance. Claudin accepts him as his student, training Artorius to become the next head exorcist in his place. Together, they travel across the continent, purifying malevolence and spreading the words of the Empyreans. Meanwhile, in the far continent, his son is born, but his mother rejects her child, leaving the newborn baby on the altar of an ancient temple above the far continent's largest earthpulse. Rosalia, baffled by her mother's cruelty and unwilling to leave Claudin's child alone to his fate, lures the squires and the Shepherd of the far continent to the location. After they find the child, the Hyland king, Hakkon Diphda, discovers the baby's immense magical potential and calls him "the miracle child" and adopts him as his son, naming him Avernus. The baby displays great power in conversing with unseen spirits, especially Rosalia herself. The King orders her to become his nanny and help them to raise Avernus to become the next Shepherd of the Hyland kingdom.

Back in the Midgand, during a battle with a powerful daemon in Lohengrin tower, Artrious is heavily wounded, forcing Claudin to kill the daemon to save his protege's life. In turn, the oath and his ancient sword, Caliburn, breaks, and Claudin dies. Devastated, Artorius carries his master's broken sword and continues to spread the word of malakhim and the Empyreans all by himself.

With the news of Claudin's death, Zenrus and Zu Fei travel to the far continent to bring back his child. However, they fail in their mission, but Rosalia promises that she will take care of his son until he is ready to go back to Midgand. The king gathers masters of different talents from all over the continent to train Avernus with Swordsmanship, martial arts, and magical training.

In Midgand, Artorius is overwhelmed by his duty, and with the people showing disinterest in malakhim's miracles and faith, the Empyreans fall into slumber. Artorius loses hope and travels to the east. Broken, Artorius sinks Caliburn under the Perniya lake near a village called Aball and collapses from exhaustion. He is then found by a village girl named Celica Crowe, and she nurses him back to his health. Artorius falls in love with Celica and decides to abandon his duty and live with his new family as he has found a new reason to live. But on a fateful night, which is later called The Opening, Celica and her unborn child fall into Innominat's prison, and they are both devoured by the Empyrean. Melchior, Claudin's closest advisor, finds the desperate Artorius and offers him to take the Shepherd's mantle to repent for abandoning Claudin's wish. Celica and her unborn child are reincarnated as two malakhim.

In the far continent, Avernus goes on his first mission into the earthpulse on his 14th birthday. He finds a young malak and bestows her a true name, Lailah the pure, forming a close bond as brother and sister during their adventures and travels. One year later, Avernus is sent to make a pact with a powerful malak known as Tiamat and acquire her help in defeating the overgrowing daemon hordes. Successful, as the Shepherd, he manages to defend the capital against armies of daemons. Caught up with fame and spoiled by the attention, he neglects his mother, Rosalia, to the point that he never responds to her mails during the five years that follow. One day, the news reaches him that a horde hit her village. He rides tirelessly day after days and finds no traces of her. Guilt drives him to the brink of despair as he forgoes his duty as the shepherd and pursues the daemon horde responsible for her death. In a long year of waging war upon any daemon that he comes across, his vengeance leaves a trail of destruction across the far continent. In a final confrontation, he mercilessly kills the daemon lord and avenges the only family he knew. However, the people of the Hyland call for justice, and he decides to self-exile himself to search for Claudin Asgard after finding traces of his visit 21 years ago.

_**The Events of Alternative Berseria The X Occurs** _

**Era of Maotelus**

The humanity prospers under the protection of the new Empyrean, Maotelus and King Percival Asgard grants the Hyland kingdom's return to Midgand. With a bright architect's help that his life's been saved before by Avernus Diphda, he constructs the Hyland capital on the Perniya Lake. The Era continues during the next 800 years.

**Death Age**

A new and powerful Lord of Calamity surfaces and amasses an army of hellions to challenge Maotelus. During the final battle, the Shepherd is overwhelmed by unknown magic and is killed by the Lord of Calamity. Seeing no other choice, seraph Eizen overwhelms himself with malevolence and transforms into a dragon. He devastates the hellion army and devours the Lord of Calamity, putting an end to the rising threat.

Shortly after the Calamity rise, Rokurou Rangestu, a legendary swordsman, is ambushed by a horde of draconic hellions and is presumably killed. The legendary swords of Stormhowl and Stormquel are lost.

Magilou Mayvin, a famous storyteller, reveals the truth of the world to the royal family of Rolance, breaking her 800 years long oath. She presumably passed away, and her body was sealed away in Trizolde Cave's tomb.

**The Age of Chaos Begins**

* * *


	2. A New Threat

**Pendragon Castle, The Era of Chaos**

* * *

Alisha Diphda, the Hyland Empire princess, was sitting on a bench in her garden, waiting impatiently for Shepherd Sorey and his friends to come back from Rolance. Alisha set down the book of her ancestry and leaned her head against her arm, smiling a little to herself as sunlight warmed her face through the leaves.

"Princess!"

Alisha raised her head and saw her friend, Sirel, putting down a cup of hot coffee in front of her. Sirel brushed a hand over her short black hair, and her blue eyes glanced amusingly over Alisha, "What has gotten into you today, princess? You're so spacy!"

Alisha shook her head slightly and closed the book, "Sorry, I was just… lost in thought."

Sirel leaned forward, squinting at the old leather-bound journal that Alisha was reading, "Is it the Diphda ancestry records that lady Maltran gave you?"

"Yes."

"How far back do these records go?", Sirel asked.

"Not much. The rest goes into legends way before our time, but then it is not enough for me."

A moment of silence passed between them. Alisha took a sip from her cup.

"I have received Sorey's message… and I really want to know my family's connection to the Shepherds." Alisha put a hand on her warm cheeks as she blushed, lost in her daydream. "Thinking that my ancestors were Shepherds and heroes. It's exciting, isn't it?"

Sirel locked her hands behind her head, pursing her lips, "You certainly let these things go to your head…"

Alisha shook her head, and her dreamy face reverted, "No, I don't! I'm just admiring them… _Whoever they were_." Alisha recalled no traces of them in her family records, and gloom flitted behind her eyes. Alisha sighed and turned to Sirel, "Any news of Lady Maltran?"

"No, I couldn't find her. She's probably doing her daily inspection of the barracks.", Sirel suggested, "Today's going to be a breeze through as usual, so no sweat. Even without Lady Maltran around."

Sirel grinned before turning her attention toward someone approaching as Alisha took another sip of her coffee and relaxed. "Oh, god, would you look at that?"

Alisha turned to look at the direction Sirel was talking about. She recognized the red-headed Ian, one of her guards and a close friend of Sirel, pacing to their side from the castle. "Look at that hair. Fashion tragedy at twelve o'clock.", Sirel mockingly said.

Alisha groaned to herself, narrowing her eyes at Sirel. "If you can't say something nice…"

"Princess… be fair! Look at those bangs! Who could say something nice about that?"

Alisha crossed her arms and leveled a scolding glare with Sirel, "You could if you tried."

Sirel rolled her eyes, " _Ugh._ Okay. At least her uniform is neat, I guess."

Ian noticed Sirel's up-to-no-good gaze as she joined them, "Was she bad mouthing me again?"

Sirel grumbled to herself, her brow furrowed. It made Alisha smile.

"No, it was nothing. Sirel is just having some adjustment issues on her view of others."

Ian sighed, eyeing Sirel suspiciously, "Shepherd Sorey has arrived. They're in the castle, waiting for you."

Alisha scrambled from her seat, "Really?!" She beamed and rushed towards the palace. Sirel and Ian trailed behind her.

"Slow down, princess!", Ian pleaded.

But she was already bounding away down the corridor as they entered the castle through the giant double-doors. Alisha steeled herself before pushing them open in a hurry. They slipped into the guest hall, illuminated dimly by the light that shone through stained glass windows. Alisha caught a glimpse of Sorey, Mikleo, Rose, and Lailah, waiting for her. Their heads swiveled in Alisha's direction.

"Hey, Alisha!", Sorey waved her over, and she hurriedly paced towards him.

In his letter, Sorey reported that their mission in Rolance was successful; the city has returned to normal. With the bearing of good news from Emperor Dorian, the day couldn't get better for Princess Alisha…

Out of the blue, the palace began to shake, and chandeliers swung left and right. Alisha and Sorey both stopped, their eyes widening. Sorey suddenly clenched his chest and clawed where the heart was, "Ngh! No!"

Alisha's eyes fell on his twisted face, "What is going on?!"

Mikleo rushed to his side, holding his arm and pulling Sorey up, "Sorey! What is it?!"

Lailah scrambled to join Mikleo and Sorey, but then glowed to her spot. She whipped her hand toward the main door, fear flitted behind her bright eyes, "This can't be… It's…!"

Alisha followed her gaze. She gasped as the doors heaved inward and exploded in a fiery blast. Alisha covered her face and braced herself. The burst wave hit her body and threw her over to the other side, debris raining down all around her. Alisha struggled to get up and saw several soldiers and guards staggered from the smoke. One of the castle guards held himself against the wall with one arm. "Someone… help…"

Another fully-armored guard fell to his knees in the middle of all the broken wood and stone, mumbling, "Please…"

Alisha's senses heightened and quickly sobered, focusing. She called out in a voice, striding and hardened. "Everyone! Get back to the halls and assume defensive positions!"

Sirel and Ian struggled to their feet, stepping forward, knees shaking as they fought back the shockwave's dizziness, "Princess, what are your orders?", Sirel asked vigilantly.

Alisha gestured over the wounded soldiers staggering in the smoke. "Take the wounded out, and look out for any signs of intruders!"

Sorey and the rest join Alisha. He was still clutching his chest, but his expression was now collected, "Alisha, order your men out of here!", he suggested.

"What is it? Malevolence? Why didn't we sense it sooner?", Alisha asked, eyes searching for the enemy amidst the chaos. But there was none.

Worst of all, the Shepherd was unsure of himself. Sorey turned to Lailah, and she shook her head slightly.

Alisha's glance shifted back and forth between Sorey and Lailah, "Hellions?"

Sorey nodded skeptically. "Yes… but we need to get you out of here."

Alisha instantly frowned, "Getting me out of here?!", she strengthened her posture firmly, "I am _not_ leaving my people behind!"

Sorey agreed with her and whipped his sword, "Then, we'll protect you…" His bond with Lailah surged up, and he raised his sword skyward, " **Fethmus Mioma**!"

The transformation illuminated the area around them. But over Sorey's shoulder, something caught Alisha's eye. In the dark corner behind a column, she saw a smudge or a shadow, settling down in the dark. Alisha looked around, but it seems she is the only one who noticed it. She stepped closer to the back. The shadow pulsed, it grew, and she tilted her head even closer.

Sorey whipped his head alarmingly at Alisha, sensing the dark corruption building up, "Alisha!"

The shadowy figure turned a violent shade of red. An opening appeared below its two hollow eyes as it let out an angry hiss. It launched itself at her, sending Alisha reeling. She tripped over her own feet, falling backward as the hellion sprang. Sorey scrambled and slashed his sword at the hellion, sending a wave of fiery magic. The creature sensed the attack and split into two. The arte missed the hellion as it flew between the wide gap. Its body reconnected instantly and threw a large claw as its dark nails extended. Sorey put up a firm guard, and the hellion's attack bounced off.

As Sorey and the hellion were at each other's throats, a strange voice whispered to Alisha from the shadows in a low, hoarse tone, "Hey! Pssst! Miss Alisha!"

The princess whirled her head alarmingly at the source. She scrutinized into the dark and could make out a small creature. It was the same size as a Normin and was wearing a large hat.

"I'm here to help!", he whispered and tossed something. Alisha caught it, and as she opened her fingers, It appeared to be a necklace with an emerald stone engraved in the middle, the same color as her eyes. "What is…"

Alisha raised her head, and the small figure was gone.

"Watch out!"

Sorey's shout pulled her back to reality as the hellion pounced at her from behind.

Alisha quickly rolled out of the way, throwing up her arm guard to keep it off. Suddenly, a bright beam, golden as the sun, shot from her palm where she held the necklace, blasting right through the hellion's middle.

Alisha gasped as her eyes widened. "How…?!"

Even though the light had faded, her palm still glowed warmly. The hellions had been reduced to nothing. She opened her hand to feel the energy humming inside of her, and Alisha instantly _knew_ it had been there all along.

Somewhere under the surface. Somewhere _secret_.

Sorey and the rest watched her in wonder. As soon as Alisha's own baffling gaze clung with Sorey's, she sensed that he wasn't surprised like the others.

"Sorey… What is happening to me?", Alisha asked.

The Shepherd turned to the exit door and extended his hand, "First, let's get out of here. Then I'll explain…"

Sorey cut himself off and whirled to his back. Alisha's new senses picked up a mighty and distant power, rushing to them all.

"A domain!", Sorey shouted as a dark wave instantly swept all over them, crushing furniture in the room.

Alisha cupped her hands over her ears as the magical surge battered her eardrums. Alisha struggled to look at her friends. She saw Sorey had been reverted back with Lailah falling on her knees. Sorey raised on his feet but his body began to flicker.

Mikleo raised his hands and gazed over them in shock, "Sorey… Our magic!"

Their water arte surged, and the water spouting out of a small fountain nearby turned into a high-pressure flood.

"It's out of control!", Mikleo yelled, putting up a magic barricade against it.

The hinges on the doors began to rattle before they shattered and broke off. The flames along the walls flared, and water started floating down the hall.

Sorey winced in pain as the seraph's magic burst from him, out of control. Flame artes ricocheted off the walls, and the rest of the team dived to the floor to avoid getting hit.

"Sorey! What are you doing?!", Alisha demanded.

Sorey twitched in pain, "I don't know! I can't control my-"

A gust of wind exploded from his body, sending Sirel and Ian flying down the hall. A statue bust slammed into Sirel's head, knocking her unconscious. Sorey's power raged uncontrollably. His fire magic flared up, blinding Alisha.

She stroked her eyes, and her vision snapped back into focus. Sorey's magic was flaring in a visible aura around him. Mikleo caught Sorey's shaking body and turned to Lailah. "What the hell is happening to him? How do we stop this?"

Before Lailah could respond, flagstones tore themselves out of the walls and whizzed over their heads like bullets. Lailah cast the flagstones aside and gestured her arms at Sorey, and he was wrapped in a shield. His powers momentarily contained, but the Seraphim magic continued to spark around him.

Alisha watched Sorey in dread as he twitched around, groaning in agonizing pain. Then, as Mikleo and Lailah reached to him again, over their shoulders, a lonely, tall shadow marched toward them. Alisha squinted her eyes and saw a tall man, all dressed in a dark coat, smirking and raising an arm toward them. Alisha screamed, warning her friends, but it was too late as dark magic burst out of his hand and surged at them.

Her head spun. Alisha felt her body hit the hard ground, but she could barely see anything. Faintly, the sounds of glass shattering, wood creaking, and artes firing all around, deafened her ears.

"Sorey…", Alisha mumbled, until suddenly, soothing magic like a healing spell embraced her soul. Calmness washed over her and, as the pain receded, relief flooded over her senses. A small figure, the same Normin from before, loomed into view above her, staring down at her with a worried gaze.

"Bie~n! Miss Alisha! It's bad! We need to go!"

Alisha struggled to her feet, but she nearly fell again. Then a strong hand caught her, preventing Alisha from falling.

"This little guy is right. We need to get you out of here."

Alisha slowly raised her face to see Rose placing her arm around her shoulder, carrying Alisha towards the exit with the Normin floating behind them. Their reunion moment was interrupted by a dark arte passing above their heads, hitting the wall above the door. A large chunk of it broke off and fell right in front of them, blocking the exit.

"Damn it!", Rose yelled and immediately turned to a nearby hallway that led to another side of the castle, "We'll go through there. Dezel, keep the hellion off our backs."

Dezel appeared and positioned himself behind them as they retreated, throwing a string of his pendulums at the unknown assailant with great force.

Alisha looked over her shoulder, watching the dark man dodging to the side, evading Dezel's attack. The hellion broke off his engagement with Lailah and Mikleo and channeled his dark magic into the debris around them, pushing straight for Dezel. They slammed into Dezel's invisible barrier, breaking it into shards.

Dezel gritted his teeth, surging up more magical power, "What is that thing?!", he growled, stepping back to cover Rose and Alisha.

The man stalked intently into a parallel corridor on the other side of the hall as Rose carried Alisha into the next part of the castle.

Suddenly, a dark shade jumped from the shadow of a nearby pillar and tackled Rose and Alisha, knocking them off their feet.

Dezel scrambled to attack, but a shade of dark snaked him from the ground and wrapped around his neck. The shadow shifted into the hellion; a 7-foot tall man with eyes of a snake and long black and red hair, grinning into the face of Dezel as his fingers choked him. "You are wasting your time, seraphim.", he increased the pressure, tightening his hold. "Time to finish this…"

Rose instantly got to her feet, her eyes glinting angrily as she pounced toward him, thrusting her short swords. The man in black raised a hand, and a burst of magic blasted Rose at point blank, sending her into the ruined furniture on the other side of the room.

Alisha struggled to her feet, eyes glaring at the hellion, readying herself to attack him. But the Normin yanked her arm, his eyes pleadingly gazing from behind the holes in his large hat. "Please, Miss Alisha! We can't fight him! We need to go!"

Alisha pinned the hellion under her furious gaze, "I will _not_ leave my friends!" She shook off the Normin's weak grip and picked up a spear from a destroyed weapons rack and rushed at the man in black man.

A wicked grin stretched on the man's dark face, his snake eyes glinting. Alisha let out a battle cry, collecting her remaining stamina, jumping to thrust her spear right into his gut.

"Good…", the man murmured. He stepped to the side in a blink of an eye as Alisha's attack missed. His fist surged with dark power and slammed it into Alisha's side, batting her off of the air effortlessly. She tumbled to the ground, rolling and hitting the wall. The man's gaze fixated on her, letting go of Dezel's neck, ignoring the wind seraph completely. He marched and picked Alisha off the ground, holding her by the back of her light armor. The man waved his free hand circulatory, bringing out a magical tear in reality. As the portal stretched, Dezel rose on his feet and bared his pointy teeth. "Torment and abuse this low life...", he growled, prompting the man to turn to him, frowning.

The wind energy surged all around them. The man's brows twisted even more as the wind condensed into mana and erupted immediately from the ground, surging into two green streaming destructive lines that shaped like sharp leaflets, raging like wild torrents at the man in black. The artes tore out the tiles on the floor, demolishing the decors along their paths. The man scrambled into the portal, but the energy streams caught up with him, forming an X shape as they blasted his body into the air. Alisha was freed from his grasp and hit the concrete ground with a loud thud, wincing in pain.

" **Hell Gate**!"

The burst of energy enveloped the area, and the portal flickered as if it was about to explode. Alisha covered her eyes as a blinding light expanded from the unstable portal.

Alisha gasped, quickly opening her eyes. She found herself standing in a strange space, like an enormous underground area. A peculiar sense of isolation thickened the air.

Loneliness and dread gleaned over her soul like a shadow, choking her.

"Where am I?", Alisha whispered, swallowing as her eyes desperately darted around. Surrounding her were levitating, colorful crystals and floating islands.

Alisha collected enough courage to step forward into the only way that was in front of her.

"Miss Alisha!"

A familiar voice called out to her. As she whirled her head, she saw the strange-looking Normin from before, barreling towards her in a hurry.

"It's you…", Alisha said, bracing herself and the Normin crashed into her embrace.

"I-I'm glad I could find you before _he_ did.", the Normin gasped heavily, his chest continually rising up and down with his voice barely understandable between his erratic breaths.

"You're a Normin, but I haven't seen you before.", Alisha said, noticing the Normin uncomfortably clinging on to her. She gently pushed him over, frowning slightly at his inappropriate behavior.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not as young as I used to be.", he sighed and managed to float with arms akimbo, cocking his head proudly, "I'm Normin Bienfu! The most handsome Normin of the millennium! And my mission is to protect you, Princess Alisha!"

Alisha's eyes widened at his enthusiastic introduction and his dramatic gesture. "T-Thanks, I guess.", she said, raising the necklace he gave her. It dangled from side to side, like a pendulum, with the emerald shining brightly. "What's this thing that you gave me?"

"It's yours, princess.", Bienfu said, "It's a family heirloom."

"An heirloom…", Alisha whispered, "But my family never had this before, and I know our family's treasury."

Bienfu waved both of his hands, "Others can explain. But in the meantime we need to get you out of here."

"Where are we, anyway?", Alisha asked, "And who was the hellion that attacked the castle?"

"We are in an earthpulse, princess, and deep underground. Bie~n… This is bad..."

Bienfu dug through his small bag, nagging to himself like an old man. He found a unique-looking blue marble and threw it toward the ground. The smoke inside it dissipated and it turned into a stone looking board, hovering above the ground as the ancient inscription shone in a blue color above its texture.

Alisha's eyes widened. "What is…"

"It's a geoboard.", Bienfu said, "Just hop on and I'll get us out of here."

Alisha reluctantly stepped on top of it, placing her right foot on the front and resting her left foot on the tail of the board.

Bienfu joined her, moving to the very front.

"Ready, princess Alisha?"

Alisha nodded, strengthening her posture.

Bienu stuck out his chest, heaving a heavy breath, "Normin **Breyve**!"

The geoboard complied, taking off immediately. Alisha pressed her boots, opening her arms and balancing her body left and right. The geoboard sailed on top of the ground, with Bienfu at the helm, controlling the direction.

"Where are we going?", Alisha asked.

"Somewhere away from here."

"But what about Sorey and Rose? What about my friends?! I can't leave them behind with that hellion!"

"His targets were you and the Shepherd.", Bienfu said, shaking his head, "All I can do is take you as farway away as possible and pray that Miss Lailah can help the Shepherd."

"Find a way back to the castle! They need my help!", Alisha ordered, determination boomed in her voice.

Bienfu raised his head and her serious face reminded her of _someone_ he knew.

"If you want to help your friends, princess, then you must survive…"

Suddenly, an otherworldly roar like an enraged dragon, reverberated all around them, rocking the floating crystals as they resonated chiming sounds.

Alisha whipped her head toward the back in dread.

"Bie~n… He is here!", the Normin channeled more of his power into the board, increasing its speed. The emerald in the necklace flared up, illuminating her face.

She curled her fingers around it.

"Turn back, Mister Bienfu."

The Normin whirled at her puzzlingly, "Bien?!"

Alisha nodded and her pale green eyes burned with a silent passion. Same as the one that illuminated a dark world 1000 years ago.


	3. Take a Stand

"But we can't!" Bienfu said worryingly, fear hazing his round eyes.

Alisha frowned at Bienfu, "I'm sorry, but this is what I have to do! I can't leave my friends behind!" She suddenly pushed hard on her right foot and tilted the board, turning it back in a sharp turn as Bienfu hold on for his dear life.

"Bieen! We're going to die!"

Alisha ignored Bienfu's cries and went back to the first area. She quickly jumped off the board near and took cover behind a rock. The board disappeared back into the ether, and Bienfu slid beside her leg. Alisha slowly leaned over the rock to get a glimpse of the area. Everything felt stranger than before; the teleported and broken furniture were devoid of colour. Even the broken mirrors that scattered about had dim reflections.

"It wasn't like this before-"

"That's because his domain sucks the life out of everything! Even stones and rocks!" Bienfu informed.

Then a giant shadow loomed over the ground. Bienfu retreated further back and balled behind Alisha. The shadow shrank into a single figure over the far side. Fearless, Alisha stole a glance of the man; A subtle smile curved into his pale face, and his red eyes reflected the light like a nocturnal predator. He tilted his head up, sniffing the air.

"It appears that a nuisance escaped my attention and managed to bring you something that hides you from my eyes." He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply in enjoyment, "But it can't hide your smell, little princess." The man chuckled and spread his arms wide. "I have to say this: you haven't run away from me."

The man immediately opened his eyes widely. Alisha noticed they were now the same as a dragon. He bent over, and his body shuddered, his muscles pumped up and growled like an animal as his figure began to transform. Malevolence filled the area around him before he burst out of the smoke.

Alisha gasped at the terrifying sight of the creature; A humping draconic hellion, 7 feet tall with hind legs and spikes all around his shoulders. He opened his arms and claws and roared into the dark sky above. Smoke billowed out of its mouth, and dark purple hues illuminated the cracks from its long horns down to the tail.

Bienfu hugged and squeezed Alisha's metal boots, panicky, "We're dead!"

The hellion smiled and squared his shoulder. With fangs and sharp teeth bared, his stout turned to the rock Alisha, and Bienfu were hiding.

"Found you!"

The hellion shrieked and took a massive leap forward, heading right for Alisha. He extended his claws and widely slashed the rock. Alisha and Bienfu rolled across the ground as the hellion shattered their cover easily. His head whipped around, gazing at Alisha as she scrambled to her feet. "It's been a long time since I waited to meet the likes of _you_." His disembodied voice echoed around her, "I'm Basmu, the fourth child." He turned fully at Alisha.

She took a step back, gazing over its enormous body, but suddenly, she stumbled back as her right shoulder burned in agonizing pain. Alisha turned her eyes and noticed two of his claw tore the cloth and flesh over her shoulder.

"You are faster than I expected," Basmu growled lowly in amusement and licked the claws off of blood. "But not fast enough to evade my attacks."

Alisha bit her lips, trying to control the pain. Bienfu quickly sent a wave of healing magic over her body. Her wounds began to fade away slowly.

"What you want from me, hellion?!" Alisha demanded.

Basmu chuckled in a low voice, baring his teeth, "Time for talk is over, princess, and time for you to play your part is nigh,"

He snarled and stalked toward Alisha. Bienfu flew beside her head, "Use the pendant!"

Alisha complied and aimed the medallion at Basmu; it launched a beam of light at it. The arte hit his chest. Basmu recoiled slightly, leaping back with a pained hiss.

"Enough of this petty magic!" Basmu raised a massive clawed hand. A swirling ball of void energy appeared in it, kicking up a whirlwind that pulled Alisha and Bienfu closer. Bienfu held on to her arm as his body outstretched toward the vortex.

"Bieeen! He's going to get us!"

While Bienfu cried, Alisha twirled the pendant over the back of her left hand and tied it firmly, "Now it's better!" She felt the familiar yet unknown power flowing through the medallion and into her hand. Alisha whipped her arm as it glowed bright green and shot a wide slash of wind magic at Basmu. The wave ate away the power of the dark vortex and nullified its effect, hitting him with a loud bang like a wild whiplash. The force of the arte pushed Basmu's body into the remains of the rock behind, and it collapsed all over him, burying Basmu. Alisha raised her hand and checked her new accessory from up close, "This thing is amazing."

Bienfu quickly flew a few feet away, where they originally arrived in the earthpulse. "With a little bit of magic, I can open this tear, and we can get back in the castle, princess.

"The same area too?"

Bienfu gestured over the faint tear and poured his energy into it, "Maybe not, but at least we can get back to your friends."

Suddenly Basmu burst out of the rubble, throwing stones all around them. His eyes flared up, gazing over his prey with bloodlust. A pair of dark wings immediately erupted from his back as he roared in anger, his draconic eyes narrowing at Alisha.

Bienfu's body lit up as he managed to open the tear a little wider for Alisha to pass through, "Go, princess! I will hold him off as much as I can!"

Alisha's eyes jumped from Basmu to Bienfu with worry, "But you will-!"

"I'll be fine! Go!"

Alisha broke into a sprint, headings straight at the tear. Basmu took off after her, quickly gaining speed.

Alisha braced herself and leapt through the portal, closing her eyes. Her body suddenly crashed into the middle of the library. She knocked over a pile of books and a few lanterns as Alisha struggled to move through the clutter, racing for the door that was on the far side of the room.

Then, Alisha spotted a familiar figure sitting and leaning against the wall with her head bandaged.

"Sirel?"

She raised her head, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "Princess?!"

"Move! We've got to get out of here!" Alisha scrambled at her.

"But how-"

As Sirel wondered, the tear behind Alisha widened, and Basmu's massive arm burst out the portal. It flailed wildly, grabbing the armchair and tossing it to the side.

Sirel's eyes widened in horror, "What the hell is that?!"

Alisha pushed through the broken shelves and books, "Run!"

Instead, Sirel turned to the wall at a long spear that was hanged as decoration. She pulled it down and jolted at the arm. The blade pierced through the palm of its dark skin. "This should slow it down."

But the spear melted and absorbed into darkness.

"Or not…"

Basmu pressed through the narrow portal. He peeked into the room as only half of his face became visible. Basmu's eye found Sirel and his hand lurched, slamming into her and throwing her across the room. As she crashed into the wall, books came showering down.

Alisha quickly ran to her side, pulling her up from under the books, "Are you okay?"

Sirel groaned, holding her wounded head, "No! I came back to the castle to give you a message, but instead, I got hit in the head by a bust, and now I'm fighting this _thing_! I'm not okay!"

Alisha yanked her arm, trying to make a run for the door, "Come on! We need-"

Basmu's hand whipped back to Alisha, latched onto her leg and pulling her toward the portal. Sirel struggled to her feet, stumbling toward her.

Alisha clenched her left hand as the medallion flared up. She reached out and grabbed a candelabra on the ground. Infused by magic, she bashed it against Basmu's hand, but it just bounced off. Basmu's claws dug deeper into her leg, breaking armor and the skin.

Alisha let out a pained whimper, arms trying to hold onto the furniture.

Sirel dashed to pick up another spear, but the portal stretched, and Basmu's face burst through the tear completely. "Time for playing is over, little princess!"

His voice shook the room, and Sirel readied herself for another charge right at the hellion. Basmu opened its jaw, and a swirl of void magic shot out of it. The art hit her right in the chest. Sirel's whole body crumpled and tossed to the ground, unconscious.

As Alisha watched Sirel's motionless body, the library door opened with a great force. Rose rushed into the room, but Basmu gave a hard yank on Alisha's leg, pulling her back into the earthpulse. Alisha's arm overextended to Rose before the portal distorted her sight.

As Alisha's vision returned, Basmu tossed her away from the tear, and he removed it out of existence. She landed with a splash in a pool of water. She got shakily to her feet, noticing that her surroundings seemed to be now devoid of colour entirely. Alisha saw Bienfu, lying on the ground a few feet away.

"Bien- he is too strong."

The ground shook as Basmu stalked toward her.

"We can't outrun this thing, mister Bienfu. We'll have to fight it." Alisha said.

Across the way, Basmu flexed clawed finger, "As much I love to play, I have to cut off your legs, princess." He hissed as his eyes charged up with magic, and a burning beam of lights shot at Alisha.

Her medallion charged up, and she raised her guard. The rays hit a magical shield around her and reflected into a few weapon racks and cabinets that the first portal pulled into the earthpulse. They exploded and weapons scattered throughout the area. Bits of metal and broken glass showered down and clattered against the ground. As Alisha lowered her guard, Bienfu nudged her arm, looking at different weapons across the way, "I think we can use some of those!"

Alisha followed his gaze and spotted a shimmering spear sticking in the center, "I think if I can charge it with the power of this medallion, I can deal some damage to him."

They both turned to Basmu as it prepared another arte to fire.

"But getting it isn't going to be easy."

Basmu blocked their path to the spear, but Alisha noticed a gap for her to race through right between its legs. Bienfu and Alisha glanced at each other, "It seems we're on the same page, Mister Bienfu."

Bienfu nodded, "I'll distract him, princess."

Alisha took a deep breath and rushed at the hellion. He made a grab for her, but she dove between its, ducking down low. At the same time, Bienfu tossed a large orb of fire right into Basmu's face. The ball exploded and hazed his view for a second as Alisha managed to slide underneath him. She raced over to the middle and grabbed hold of the spear, trying to pull it out. It didn't budge. Alisha saw Bienfu flying in circles around Basmu, launching artes and dodging his attacks as best as he could.

"I can't fail anyone!" Alisha gave another hard pull with a strained groan, and the spear ripped free of the ground. Her medallion hummed through her and to the weapon as she turned to face the hellion.

Basmu sensed the magic flaring around Alisha and jumped at her, swinging a massive claw at her. Alisha easily sidestepped and twirled the spear. The top blade carved straight through Basmu's hand, slicing it clean off. Basmu's arm hit the ground, and the medallion glowed. It sucked in all of the malevolence, vibrating with energy as Basmu wailed.

Alisha glanced at the pendant in wonder, "Did it absorb the malevolence and his power?"

While Basmu was still stunned, Alisha twirled the spear in her hand, and a void arte, same as what the hellion used, shot out of it. The arte hit Basmu's chest, digging in until Alisha saw the glowing red heart at his center.

Basmu growled, baring his teeth at Alisha. The malevolence from the rest of his body filled in where his arm used to be, solidifying into scales and creating a new one before covering up his chest too.

Bienfu flew beside Alisha, gazing in defeat, "Oh, come on! That's not fair!"

Alisha and Bienfu took off running to put some distance between them and the hellion. When she glanced back, Alisha saw him conjuring another dark orb, lifting it over his head and hurling it at them. " **Abyssal Judgement**!"

As the orb flew at Alisha, the pendant flared up in blue, and time slowed. She observed the arte, and the world around her blurred as she focused. Another hidden knowledge instantly lit up in her mind, and she held her left arm above her head. New words began to surge through her tongue, " _Water_ -? **Aqua Sphere!** "

A water shield immediately popped up around her and Bienfu, and the arb bounced off it harmlessly.

Alisha paused, "What did I just say-"

Basmu slammed his fists on the ground in a fury, glaring at them. "Enough of this _nonsense_!" Red smoke flickered out of his mouth and nose, and he raised his dark wings.

The pendant glowed again, this time in yellow. " _Earth_ -?" Alisha mumbled. Words began to imprint in her mind.

Basmu took off and dived right at them.

A series of instructive images flashed right before her eyes. "Like Edna…" Alisha focused the energy on her left leg. " **Terra Mine**!" She raised her left foot and stomped the ground, and the ground cracked. As Basmu was near the bottom, rocks burst out of the earth and smashed the hellion right before landing. They trapped and wrapped around Basmu, crushing it from all sides.

"T-That actually worked!" Alisha breathly said.

But Basmu strained against the rocks and ripped them apart, sending debris raining down around them.

"Or not."

Basmu's left arm twisted and turned into a long dark whip and swung wildly. It swept Alisha off, and her body hit the ground with a loud thump. The leash tightened around her legs. Basmu clawed his other hand and prepared to fire another arte. "Play time's over- **Nergal Crush**!"

Basmu fired his arte, and it raged at Alisha, but Bienfu leapt in front of her, conjuring an elemental shield.

"You're not getting her!"

"Mister Bienfu!"

The dark arte swirled and approached the Normin. He braced himself and closed his eyes, "I'm Normim BRAYVEE!"

Alisha watched in horror as the arte blasted Bienfu and his steaming body knocked to the ground, rolling like a burnt doll. Alisha whipped her left arm to activate the pendant again, but it stayed silent and dim. Basmu clicked his tongue, stalking toward her.

"Weaklings. Useless spirits." Basmu muttered and chuckled. "Relying too much on something you don't understand will make you weak. But it doesn't matter. You won't be alive to train-"

Basmu interrupted himself as he saw Bienfu whimpering and struggling to get up. He moved protectively in front of Alisha again.

"Mister Bienfu!"

Bienfu panting, his eyes gazed at Basmu in pity, "Look who's weak. Your arte cannot even kill a normin." He surprisingly chuckled in braveness. "Know this, ugly bastard; I was there when we butchered your brothers and sister. Velvet easily devoured them like little snacks!"

Basmu's eyes burned with untamed fury, and he slashed his arm wildly, sending fireballs that impact the ground around Bienfu, blasting him over.

"Silence! Once _she_ is resurrected, I will personally find the Normin Island and devour all of your kind to the extinction!"

Bienfu's body went flying and dropped to the ground with a cry. His round eyes drooped shut. "Bien… I'm getting too old for this-" He mumbled lowly and barely hearable and then passed out.

Alisha stared at Bienfu's motionless body, heart racing. Basmu took a menacing step toward her. "Now, your turn."

Alisha struggles to free herself but then…

An unknown woman's voice echoed, chanting around. Then a large, piercing crystalized mana hit Basmu's hand, tearing it apart. The hellion stumbled back, his head whipping around to find the source of the attack. This time, more barrage of artes bombarded around Basmu, exploding in orange orbs. Alisha covered her ears until her eyes caught a purple light circling them.

"You did a good job Bienfu… but it is now... SHOWTIME!"

Bienfu's eyes darted open instinctively, hearing the woman's playful tone, he rose on his feet. He turned into an orb and flew to the purple light. Alisha squinted into the dark and spotted the silhouette of a woman, riding what it seemed to be a large carpet or a paper. She opened her arms, invitingly like those who perform on the stage. Sparkles of light and fireworks illuminated the sky around her. "I read your tricks perfectly. I guess there is still a place for an evil witch of my calibre!"

Basmu barked as he flapped his wings to clear out smoke and dust. "It's you! You should be DEAD!"

The woman now was clearly visible, had a long cloak with fur all around her neck and strange colourful clothes with a short skirt, smirking malevolently at the hellion from above. "That's right, I was. But I find that I cannot quietly sleep in my grave while Tiamat's spirit is still roaming among us."

Basmu immediately fired a pair of red rays from his eyes at the woman. But she simply disappeared. Then around the floating island that they were standing, tall waves of lava began to rise. Alisha quickly dashed away as they towered over Basmu and dived down on top of him.

The lava encased the hellion, and it howled in pain as he caught fire. After a few moments, the flames burnt out, revealing a charred and unmoving hellion. The red in his eyes and body faded.

The woman appeared from the dark and landed from her ride near Alisha. She scrutinized her strange jester outfit. "Thanks for the help."

The woman sized up Alisha and her lips quirked into a slight strange grin, "You're welcome, princess. Although I would like to talk about the terms of my rewards for saving your life."

Alisha blinked her eyes, cluelessly, "Your… rewards?"

The woman dropped her arms, looking disappointed. "It was a jest… ugh, her bloodline is now even tenser than before." She strode to Alisha's side and checked the medallion from up close. "Oh, wow. You've used up all of its mana." She narrowed her eyes at her, "Sorcery 101; always balance your mana, whether it is in your blood or you're using Seraphim. It is _not_ an unlimited source."

Alisha raised her arm, looking at the pendant, "I-I have no idea what this thing is."

"We'll talk about it while I get you far away from this thing." The woman said, gesturing at Basmu's solidified body. They watched him for a moment more, but nothing happened. Alisha let out a relieved sigh.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Alisha wondered.

"Dead?" The woman snickered, "No, darling. These things are _hard_ to take down."

"But I managed to wound it with powers of this medallion."

The woman raised a brow, looking indifferent, "Yes, because you unleashed a few full-powered artes and what good it did? Flinching him isn't called progress."

The woman looked around to get their bearings enough to head for the place where the portal lead to Pendragon castle. "I need to make a new portal again." She tilted her head to the side and looked up as if she was addressing someone else, "But Bienfu's now _sleeping_."

They didn't hear a response, and the woman groaned, "Tsc. Old man."

"Mister Bienfu helped me. I owe him a lot." Alisha said.

The woman shrugged, "Eh. He is sometimes capable of doing something good. But never say it to his face, or he will get overconfident."

Suddenly, they heard a soft whisper like wind moving through leaves. They turn ed and look at the hellion, which was leaking black vapor into the air.

The woman whipped a guardian card out of her pocket, turning fully toward him. "Get ready."

The vapour swirled through the air...gathering into a smoky mass… growing larger… a familiar shape began to form.

Alisha readied her spear as the man in black lunged at them from the darkness, but they quickly leapt of the way. Alisha whirled back at Basmu, twirling her spear. "You now don't look like a damned dragon anymore, huh?" She dashed quickly in turn, pointing her spear forward. He guarded against her attack, but the spear pierced his palm.

The woman launched a red orb at his back from the other side. It hit his back, giving a window for Alisha to push her weapon further, drilling through his arm and into his shoulder. Basmu staggered backward, then stumbled. But as Alisha was focused, he grabbed her spear and pulled it out, raising Alisha from the ground and tossing her easily to the side.

The woman immediately enlarged her paper, and as the hellion turned to her, she smacked him with it. The paper hurled him over to the ground with a shriek of pain. The woman hurried over to Alisha, offering an extended arm, "Don't rush into battle unless you got a death wish, princess."

Alisha grabbed the hand of the woman and scrambled to her feet, watching Basmu intently. "But what can we do?"

The woman checked the medallion, and it began to lit up slightly. "It's recharged a bit with Earth magic, but you need to be careful of what you use."

While she spoke, Basmu struggled to his feet. Two large vortices appeared in each of his hands, and the wind began howling as they opened. "Try as many times as you want. It means _nothing_. Here is my domain, and I will get your body to my _mother_."

They feel themselves getting sucked toward them. Alisha's spear went flying and disappeared into the darkness. The woman shouted to be heard over the noises and commotion of the storm.

"We have to work together! Channel the power of your pendant into the ground and make a downward slice with your arm, like a karate chop. Then, shout, " **Crushing Prison**!"

Alisha's feet skidded along the ground as the votives dragged her and the woman closer. It appeared that the woman could do it herself but was patiently waiting for her.

Alisha controlled the magic like before, through her feet and swung her arm ina downward slice. In the corner of her eye, she saw the woman did the same. " **Crushing Prison**!"

The woman grinned at Alisha as she poured her magic into the arte.

The ground cracked, branching out in a jagged line that centred right below Basmu. A fissure suddenly opened, and the hellion gazed down his feet. The fissure swallowed Basmu and his vortices and closed without a trace.

Alisha dropped to her knees as the last ounce of mana escaped her body. "Is he gone?"

"For now." The woman said. She gestured her arms circularly, and the portal began to stretch into existence.

As Alisha stared at the space where the hellions used to be, she caught sight of an eerie-looking woman standing in the distance that looked like a shade.

Alisha narrowed her eyes at the figure, but the woman patted her shoulders, and she turned to her. "Let's get out of here."

But as Alisha turned her attention to the figure, she is gone, and darkness began to veil over the area in absolute nothingness. Then, a voice reverberated around them as it shook the land in a condescending tone.

**"Magilou, you clever little rat. I will not forget what you did here today. My children shall march into Glenwood along with the Lord of Calamity, and not even their proteges can stop them! This world shall meet its fate as I intended it a thousand years ago and the heavenly seraphim will see that their betrayal will not go unanswered!"**

Magilou crossed her legs and widely opened her arms, "Don't have time to chit chat, my dear. But remember to put your children on the leash, or they will be nothing but food to the _wolves_."

Magilou then yanked Alisha's arm while the princess's focus was on the coming darkness. She trailed behind until both of them stepped through the portal and into the library.

As they entered the room, Alisha spotted Rose setting down Sorey in one of the chairs, along with Dezel, Edna, Lailah, and Mikleo standing around him. Alisha called their names, and their heads whipped instantly at her. Their worried faces beamed slightly.

Lailah and Rose scrambled to her. "Alisha! Where have you been?! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, thanks to this lady here." She gestured at Magilou as she lifted her hands, which glowed softly. "We don't want anything through… again." It seemed Magilou was talking to herself and made a complicated gesture over the portal, and it shut tight, shrinking into nothing.

Magilou fully turned and opened her arms in welcome.

"Here's your hero, the great witch that ever lived, Magilou Mayvin!"

Lailah's eyes widened in surprise, and she gasped, "M-Magilou?! How?" Edna joined her and looked indifferently at her but stayed silent.

Mikleo slowly walked to their side, "Who's Magilou?"

Dezel stalked closer, baring his teeth, "A famous liar and a witch. The great ancestor to Mayvin, the storyteller."

Magilou shook her head at Dezel in disappointment. "So much for my introduction, seraph. You've ruined it."

"We thought… you were dead," Lailah said.

"I was, but decided not to since after what happened to Eizen and Rokurou, I knew _she_ was up to no good," Magilou said, smirking proudly.

Rose turned to Edna, "Eizen? You mean Edna's brother?"

Edna dropped her head and hugged herself, remembering the times when her brother fell to malevolence.

Magilou slowly walked to Sorey. He was still wincing in pain with his eyes shut. "The same Artebreak and Arteseal they used on Eizen's Shepherd."

Magilou suddenly clapped her hands. "We got our work cut out for us."

Mikleo scrambled to her side, "Can you help him?!"

Magilou bared her teeth and grinned at the water seraph, "I can."

"Then, please do something." Mikleo pleaded.

Magilou gazed over the battered group and nodded slowly, seemingly enjoying their need for her help. "Not here. He needs special treatment, and I have another dumbass on the bed, waiting to be healed." She sighed, fixing her jester hat, "And also, I need to find his swords or can't fight properly without them."

Lailah nervously played with her finger as she moved closer, "Do you mean-"

Magilou nodded in acknowledgment. "I know you have a lot of questions. But keep them for the road, and I shall tell you the tale of tales." She then looked favourably at Alisha. "It looks like you came out of that fight looking alright. Just a couple of bumps and bruises, but that's to be expected. No permanent damage, though, so it seems all that bloodline is running fine through your veins."

"Don't worry about me. It's Sorey that we need to look after." Alisha quickly responded.

Magilou chuckled, shaking her head. "Selfless like _him_. I get it now. Things just fall into place for his family." She turned to Lailah, "Am I right?"

Alisha turned to Lailah in wonder, and the fire seraph gazed innocently. "I… Shall explain, Alisha."

Dezel slowly walked closer, tipping his hat downward. "They said that you were dead. What are you up to, storyteller Mayvin?"

Magilou shrugged, "Nothing. Just finishing what we started a long time ago. In your condition, we can't put up a good fight, and with the things going on, we need some allies that are experts in battling these _children._ "

Magilou marched through the door, "Get ready. We've got a long road ahead of us."

Alisha rushed to her side, raising a hand. "Wait! I can't leave my men here. What if they decide to attack again?"

"They will attack if you stay. They don't care about this place. They want _you_ , princess." Magilou said, opening the door and turned for one last time to Alisha with a softer smile, "Although I _hate_ to say this but; trust me."

Alisha turned to her friends. They paused before nodding. Rose pulled Sorey's unconscious body from the chair, and they all followed Magilou's lead out of the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!
> 
> I'm kind of back on track. My efforts mostly were focused on AltBerseria and rewriting chapters 12,13,14, and 15 plus the remaining two bonus chapters. Hopefully, I can post 14 and 15 before January so you can enjoy a remastered version of AltBerseria too.
> 
> Looking for your comments, and if not, I hope you're enjoying this!


	4. To Avoid the Worst

The pendragon castle was in a state of emergency and buzzed with the Hyland imperial soldiers flooding the halls. Long queues of medical stretchers and injured guards spread all around. Alisha walked down the corridors among the casualties, glazing over them with distress.

One of the injured guards let out a loud pained groan as a healer bandaged his broken arm. Alisha glued to her spot, witnessing him twitching in agonizing pain.

“Too many people are hurt,” Alisha mumbled, her eyes staring over the casualties with dread. “And it’s all because of me…”

“Alisha!” 

Alisha whipped her head to see Maltran running towards her. With frowned brows, Maltran swept a worrying gaze over Alisha, checking her for any injuries. “Thank goodness you’re alright.”

“Senpai!”

Maltran’s glance shifted to the emerald medallion on her wrist guard and seemed to recognize it. “It’s better to talk outside.”

Alisha followed her to the courtyard. In the distance, she spotted Rose and Magilou helping the unconscious Sorey on a large wagon. 

“The destruction is more than I expected,” Maltran said. “Could you identify the attackers?”

“It was a single Hellion. It summoned a few others to do its bidding.” Alisha looked back at the castle bitterly. “They were hurt because of me.”

“They followed their duty and their orders.” Maltran turned slightly to look over a new division of guards pouring into the opposite courtyard with doubt. “Can’t be said for everyone now. Bartlow ordered to escort you back into the Ladylake royal palace.” Maltran’s voice was low enough for Alisha to hear it.

“Is it because of Galivend?”

Maltran gave her a slight nod. “A lot of soldiers decided against the war with Rolance. Bartlow is not happy about it.”

Alisha felt a tightness in her chest. Bartlow, the Hyland chancellor, decided to go to war with Rolance in the first place. He had power over armies, but Alisha held power to people’s hearts.

“So he wants to imprison me.” Alisha turned to the parked wagon and saw Sirel and Ian, on their horses, leading another wagon of supplies and joining her friends. “The enemy we faced was far more dangerous than any we ever knew. Shepherd Sorey is affected, and he needs outside help. Without him, we can’t purify the land, and we cannot stop this “Age of Chaos.” Alisha turned to Maltran with a determined gaze. “If I don’t leave, the Ladylake and my men will be in great danger.”

A heavy silence fell between them. Amidst the sound of marching soldiers around them, Maltran sighed silently. “Very well. I will spread the misinformation about your whereabouts as much as I can until you come back with the Shepherd.” Matlran gazed behind her at the regiment of guards before turning and nodding at Alisha. “Go.”

“Thank you, Senpai.” Alisha bowed slightly. “And take care of yourself.”

She hurried to the wagon and grabbed Rose’s extended hand, climbing on the top. The driver lashed his whip, and horses pulled the wagon, gaining speed as they distanced themselves from the castle. Alisha’s gaze clung to the palace all the way as they passed through the bridge until it disappeared behind the trees.

“Where are we headed?” 

Ian placed her and Sirel’s swords behind them as she joined Sirel in the carriage’s driver seat. “Mrs. Mayvin gave us the direction to the border with Rolance.”

“Why there?”

Ian turned fully to Alisha. “In her words: To avoid the worst of them, princess.”

Alisha felt a slight chill in her stomach. She turned and looked over Sorey’s peaceful face. Whatever the witch cast on him seemed to be working. He didn’t wince or groaned in pain anymore. Mikleo was sitting beside Sorey, hugging his sceptre and looking down in silence. Alisha turned to Rose. She nodded at her as it was the time for Magilou and Lailah to come clean about everything. The immense loads of questions they had, weighed down heavily on their minds. The girls moved to the back of the wagon. Before Alisha could open her mouth, they noticed Magilou was laid on her back, arms locked behind her head and her large jester hat over her face. The witch appeared to be sleeping soundly, uncaring at the danger that happened to them a while ago.

Rose cleared her throat loudly. After a few moments, Magilou tipped her hat to the side and swept a single glance before sighing.

“You just won’t give me a rest, will you? I guess it is run in the family not to let me _sleep_ in peace.” Magilou complained.

“You must forgive me, Miss Magilou. But we need to talk. Now.” Alisha requested.

Magilou chuckled with her sizeable pink hat still covering her face. “Such good manners. It is refreshing to see a true Diphda being so polite.” She groaned and appeared to be talking to herself. “Not like _her_. But you’re still pushy.”

“We’re all pushy now after all that’s happened.” Rose interrupted. “A hellion nearly kidnaped Alisha, Sorey is left unconscious, and a lot of people are wounded. I think a little bit of explanation is deserved for all that trouble.”

Magilou picked her hat, revealing an all-knowing expression with a grin. She placed her hat back and glanced amusingly over Rose. “My descendant told me about you, Rose. You are as _enthusiastic_ and persistent as he described.”

“Mayvin…” Rose remembered him. Their attitude perfectly matched each other. 

Magilou leaned over the wagon’s railing, looking up to the sky. “Ah, youth. What days we had. I never thought I would see myself come back here, caring about their family. Lailah did her best to watch over you, though.” Magilou turned to the fire seraph as Lailah was silent, seemingly lost in her thoughts as she remained oblivious to them.

Dezel joined Rose, crossing his arms and baring his sharp teeth. “Enough with the riddles. Get straight to the point, witch.”

Magilou turned calmly at them. “What you faced was an ancient seraph, woken from his sleep,” She focused her attention on Alisha. “He and his siblings are on the hunt for _you_ , princess.”

“Who ordered it? The Lord of Calamity?” Rose hastily asked.

“No. But his power was the cause of their awakenings.” Magilou locked her arms behind her head. “About the one who ordered it-”

Alisha interrupted. “Is that the woman I saw and heard while I was inside the earthpulse?”

Magilou chuckled. “Clever girl. Yes, she is your culprit. The one and only Tiamat, the first sweetheart seraph that graced the earth.”

As she said her name, droplets began to fall, and dark clouds rolled in as a rumble of thunder boomed and interrupted them, sending a strange sense of fright.

Alisha raised her head at the sky before shaking her head. “You said that they’re seraphs?! But how can that be? That doesn’t make sense-” 

“What? You think seraphs aren’t capable of _evil_?” Magilou chuckled loudly, “The line between light and dark is so fragile, and not all descriptions you tag on things would distinguish them clearly on the bad or good side. Not all Lord of Calamities and demons were evil, and not all Shepherds and Seraphim were heroes. When it mattered the most, it was quite the opposite.”

“What do you mean?” Alisha asked.

Magilou maintained her grin, looking excited to spill everything for them, especially for the gold-hearted princess of Hyland. “When this era began, there was a girl, living happily with her family in a small village. They lived far away from the evil that consumed the land. But destiny found her and tore her from her brother, that she protected all her life. She bore a great hatred and swore vengeance against the one who took it from her: The Savior, who was also the Shepherd of Midgand. He used her brother’s soul to awaken an Empyrean. One of those who you now know by the Lord of the Land.”

“A Shepherd killed a child…” Alisha and Rose both mumbled in shock as their complete attention was on Magilou, eyes hanging onto the storyteller. But none dared to interrupt further. At the same time, Mikleo silently slid beside Alisha, listening to Magilou’s story.

“She went against the world for her revenge. Like a raging torrent, she battered anything that stood in her way. She was willing to use anything and anyone to get her revenge. She was named the Lord of Calamity by the people.”

Rose, Dezel and Mikleo already related Velvet with the legend as Edna and Lailah witnessed the events themselves.

Magilou continued. “But then, two people stood between her and the Savior. One was a young seraph, and the other was the true Shepherd. They made their own choice and decided to take her side and protect her to the end, no matter what.”

“Was that the right thing to do?!” Mikleo barked. “Ignoring the needs of many? Is that why we are in this situation?!”

Magilou burst into a peal of laughter. Loud enough to stop Mikleo. Magilou was fired up, excited to reveal the Shepherd’s true identity. “It is always fun when people jump to conclusions!” She frowned at Mikleo, and her cheering tone faded, her voice growling threateningly. “Interrupt me again, kid, and I will not be _graceful_ next time.”

Edna jabbed Mikleo’s side with her umbrella. “Dumbass, Meebo.”

He dropped his head and seemingly obeyed, swallowing his anger.

“Good boy. Now, where were we… Ah, yes.” She grinned again. “The young seraph made her remember her sense of sisterly love that lurked behind a sea of malevolence in her heart, but the Shepherd, he did what I would say the greatest _win_ against the calamity.”

“What did he do?” Alisha asked politely.

Magilou paused with a genuine smile as she remembered what blossomed among that age of darkness. “See, princess, the world is full of paradoxes. I never knew what type of woman she was until I got to see her true self peeking out of that malevolence that veiled around her soul. What the Shepherd saw behind those veils and walls that she put up was not _evil_. He made a great gamble, and surprisingly all paid off in the end. I lost my bet to him. Again and again… and again. Nothing matched his damn persistence. He saved her, and in turn, she saved the world.” Before Magilou zoned out among the memories, Alisha disrupted her.

“You were there?!”

“Yes. I was there. I stayed with them, with her family.” She turned to Alisha again, smirking and gazing intently at her. “As I’m doing it right here and right now.”

Alisha swallowed, and her eyes jumped from her friends to the next in shock. Rose and Mikleo already knew the Shepherd’s name, and with Magilou summarizing it, the pieces would fit. 

“W-Who was the Shepherd?!” Alisha asked although she could’ve guessed the answer.

“His name was Avernus Diphda, and the girl’s name was Velvet Crowe. Your ancestors.”

Alisha turned to Rose, and she nodded in acknowledgement. “This was what we wanted to tell you.”

“So my ancestor was a Shepherd, and he fell in love… with the first Lord of Calamity?” 

Alisha’s voice didn’t sound disappointed or either excited. Just a subtle curiosity wave in her tone. But in her heart, Alisha felt warmth when she asked about them as if her guts told her it was the right thing.

“They did. And their life work was what shaped the world and held the line for over a thousand-year against extinction.” Magilou explained and turned to Mikleo, “Avernus chose the needs of a few, but in truth, it was the needs of a many.”

“Saving a hellion was the answer?” Mikleo asked bitterly.

“Velvet Crowe wasn’t a hellion in that sense, you know now. But yes, saving her was the right choice.” Magilou raised her head to check Sorey. “I will tell you more, but we need the Shepherd too. He is… another crucial person beside Alisha that needs to hear this.”

“There is got to be more than what you’ve told us,” Rose said.

“Of course, there are a lot more that I can tell. All these were just an entrée before the main dish.” Magilou clapped her hands, and Bienfu appeared beside her, floating as he held a scroll in his hands. Then, he opened it, turning it toward the rest. There were detailed drawings of various bipedal-like dragon creatures with the title at the top written as The Children.

“Storytime is over for now. You have already seen one of them. These things are no joke. They can shapeshift, control malevolence and command the elements to perfection. You must avoid fighting them until you receive proper training.” Magilou explained, keeping a straight face but with her usual grin.

“But what do they want with me?” Alisha asked.

“Your soul.”

“Why?”

“To resurrect Tiamat. They need a special soul with high resonance potential.” Magilou explained.

Alisha’s face began to haze with uncertainty. “That’s not right. I’m not like that. My bond as Sorey’s squire wasn’t… that strong, even.”

“ _Beep_ ! Wrong, girl. There is a _lot_ that you don’t know yet.” 

Alisha felt goosebumps all around her body. A new door was going to open to her. 

Dreamer people called her. She dreamt of peace. And now, fate pointed toward a new road. It was a quick rush through it, or hesitate and get swept by the pursuing storm.

“They want to… sacrifice me.” She deduced, “Just like what the Savior did to Velvet’s brother?”

Magilou nodded, her face beaming in pride. “You’re sharp, princess.”

“Why haven’t they tried it before?” Rose asked, “It’s not like Alisha is the only Diphda that ever existed.” 

“They did try. But they failed each time. After Avernus and Velvet knew that the Children hunted their family, they did their best to protect their own. But at the same time, they didn’t want to rob them off of what the world had to offer.” Magilou turned her attention to the medallion on Alisha’s gauntlet as it was tied tightly. “The only way to awaken your power is to train yourself. Until then, you must use this medallion.”

Alisha raised her hand, checking its beauty from up close. “Does this belong to them?”

“It was Avernus’ gift to Velvet when they married. It originally belonged to his father, Claudin Asgard.”

'You mean _the_ Asgard?!” Mikleo interrupted. “The fabled king of the ancient times?!”

Dezel snorted mockingly. “Why do we have to believe anything that you say, oathbreaker? Shouldn’t you be dead, or you cheated death again?”

The side of Magilou’s mouth curved into a sideways grin. “Aw, the ungrateful seraph finally barks. You play with such big words when you don’t even remember what the world went through.”

Dezel growled behind his sharp teeth.

Magilou glanced at his clothes, smirking. “Do you even remember who gave you that coat or who nursed you back from the brink of death when you were a little seraph child running around aimlessly when the kingdom was burning in flames of hatred and vengeance?”

Dezel huffed in annoyance, backing down.

“Exactly,” Magilou said, humming triumphantly to herself.

Alisha was oblivious to their banter. She touched its shining and polished texture and felt the warmth coming from it. Alisha felt a strong connection to a family that she didn’t know. Her heart anxiously wanted to meet them somehow, like a nostalgic sensation to go back to where she belonged.

“About these seraphs, how are they not completely turned into dragons? How many are there?” Rose asked, breaking Alisha’s daydreaming.

“There were eleven of them in total, slumbering deep inside the earth, way beneath the earthpulses. When Velvet defeated Tiamat, the seraphim found their resting place and used her remaining life essence to awaken the three of them. With the last ounce of her power, Tiamat directed the flow of malevolence inside the earthpulse into their beings. Since seraphim can’t produce malevolence and Tiamat couldn’t control the flow of malevolence anymore, more Lords of Calamity rose to awaken the rest over time. All manipulated indirectly by Tiamat while she slumbered in her near-death state. These seraphim wished for humanity’s extermination from the beginning of the time. Hence, their souls eagerly accepted malevolence into their hearts, and they shaped it to the tools and powers they saw fit. Even turning themselves into dragon beasts at will, with their minds intact.” 

“So Heldalf is taking orders from Tiamat?” Rose asked.

“No. None of the Lords of Calamity knew that they were manipulated. Deception is Tiamat’s specialty. She needs the malevolence that the Lord of Calamity is producing. Without it, she can't make these seraphim warrior beasts.”

“I noticed that normal humans could see them too. How’s that possible?” Rose asked.

“Malevolence runs very deep. Even if it's controlled, the children cannot hide themselves from human eyes. They are dragons, already way beyond their threshold.”

“So Sorey’s purification abilities can purge them easily, right?” Mikleo asked.

“No. The key is having “flexibility” in your toolbox, which means Sorey and Alisha need to control darkness and malevolence too if you want to win.”

Mikleo coiled his fist in protest. “That’s not possible! Do you know how malevolence is dangerous to work with, let alone use it as a weapon?!”

“Darkness and malevolence are just tools. You must know to use them for good. Tiamat is using everything at her disposal to accelerate the world’s end. You must go beyond what is good and what is evil to stop this. That’s how Avernus and Velvet defeated them.”

Suddenly, another thunderbolt painted the dark clouds, cracking and stretching like a fissure. And after a few brief moments, the rumble battered their eardrums, and a heavy rain showered the land as if someone was furious after hearing Avernus and Velvet’s names.

Magilou raised her head and frowned in alertness, humming to herself. “ _He’s_ close.”

“Who is close?” Rose asked.

“The worst of the bunch…” Magilou mumbled and squinted into the distance toward the road in front of them. She smiled as her eyes caught a group of riders barring the road. 

Ian and Sirel suddenly pulled the leash, and the carriage came to an immediate halt. They picked up their bows and trained them toward the front.

“Rolance soldiers!” Ian warned.

Alisha and Rose stood up and instantly recognized their leader in silver and red heavy armor.

“Sergei.”

The leader of the Platinum Knight rode his horse calmly and stopped beside the carriage. “Princess.”

The arrows were still aimed at Sergei. Alisha turned to Magilou, waiting for an answer.

“I called for an old favor.” Magilou twitched her lips, “Um, it’s not actually a favor. It’s more like an old-time oath for these Rolance knights.”

Alisha shifted her attention to Sergei as he broke the eye contact, closing his eyes with droplets pouring down his armor. Then opened them with a stoic expression like a dutiful soldier. “We will provide escorts as needed until you reach your destination in Rolance.”

Sirel lowered her bow. “Are we going to cross the border?!”

Magilou nodded. “Yes. We’re going to the Shrine of Musiphe, the trials of fire.” 

“I guess asking why is useless,” Alisha said, figuring out that Magilou will somehow dodge a straight answer.

“Bingo! You learn so quickly!” Magilou pointed the finger at her and then returned to her seat, laying down comfortably under the only small roof the carriage had. Dezel growled at her selfishness and turned to Rose. “Do you think it’s wise to follow her command?” He telepathed directly to her mind.

Rose nodded as she checked the darkened sky. “Yeah. The border now feels like when Penderago was affected by the cardinal’s corruption. If this will save Sorey and Alisha, I will follow her.” 

Alisha nodded at Sirel and Ian, and they resumed their journey, although their minds and eyes were hazed with uncertainty. Everybody’s senses were sharp as a blade, watching the red knights of Rolance closely as they accompanied them in a protective formation. The Knights constantly scanned their surroundings for any movement.

Blue Knights of Hyland, along with the red knights of Rolance. A sight that Alisha was pleased to see. United as allies and not confronting each other as enemies.

Alisha focused her attention on Sergei. He was strangely silent, and she could sense something was bothering his mind.

“Tell me, Sergei, what’s this oath you hold?”

Sergei hesitated, “It’s… I’m sorry, princess. I can’t tell you.”

Alisha heard Magilou chuckling at Sergei, and she seemed to resume her nap. Anxious, Alisha turned to Lailah. The fire seraph strangely remained silent all the time. Alisha noticed that she was holding a large book and gazing intently on the cover. Before she could ask her, a woman screamed in the distance.

Alisha whipped her head and spotted a villager barreling towards them, her face pale and her hands crimsoned with blood.

“P-Please! H-Help!”

The woman fell on his knees and broke into a hysterical cry. Alisha jumped down and raced at the woman. 

She kneeled in front of her. “Tell me, what happened.”

Droplets streaked all around her face as her tears were lost in the rain. Her eyes stared blankly into the ground. “M-My family. They are all… gone.”

Alisha turned to Ian and beckoned her over. “Give her a coat and take her to the second wagon. We’re going to detour and check her village.”

Magilou groaned and sat up, repositioning her hat and glaring at Alisha. “Oi, princess. This is no time for heroics. Leave this woman and her village to themselves.”

Alisha scowled for the first time at Magilou, “That’s not possible. We’re still in Hyland, and these are my people.”

“You still don’t get it, do you? This is obviously a trap, and they spared her life to get to you. It’s already too late. They won’t leave survivors.”

Alisha ignored her and helped the woman on the wagon. “We’re going there. Now.”

Magilou sighed and resumed her nap. “And when I thought she was brighter and less stubborn than Velvet.”

Sirel drove the carriage into the side road, and the Platinum Knights followed them. As they moved closer to the village, Dezel raised his head and hummed as he read the wind. 

Rose sensed his disturbance. “What is it?”

“Danger.” Dezel stood on his feet and disappeared into a green wave of light, teleporting out of view. Magilou clicked her tongue.

“Better get ready to deal with the consequences of the princess’s decision,” Magilou said. 

Rose touched the handle of her daggers and gazed over the village as it came into view.

“My god…” 

What appeared to be homes and stores were turned into nothing but ruins. The roofs seemed to be cleaved off of houses, and the stones ground into small pieces of rubble and debris. 

Alisha jumped down and rushed toward the middle road. She gasped, watching bodies littering the street. “Why? Who did this?”

Magilou stood up and scanned the area. “Okay, you saw what happened. Time to go, princess.”

A deadly silence covered the area. Only the sound of rain hitting the wreckage echoed back as if the village was already dead a long time ago.

“There you are.”

Alisha and the group whipped their heads at the voice, condescending and full of hate. She gasped as she spotted a lone figure standing on top of the hill above them. She squinted and noticed his unusual facial and body features; A tall and muscular man with very long white hair but with eyes of a snake and a wide, half-opened grin as a pair of fangs were visible, closely resembling Lunarre’s mouth. Like a serpent turned humanoid.

His clothes seemed to be a black robe that emanated malevolence.

Alisha’s stomach filled with the same dread when she encountered Basmu.

“I told you. It was a trap.” Magilou shrugged, but even she seemed to be concerned too much.

“Predictable,” The man said, “Always rushing to help the weak and insects. Squishing them wasn’t worth my time. But seeing it lead you here, I will take it.”

Magilou shuffled a few of her cards between her fingers as she raised her hand. “Nergal. The worst of the family.” 

The dark seraph gazed over the rest, hissing. “Is this the insignificant band that you’ve gathered to face _us_ , witch?”

Suddenly, Lailah stood up and levitated closer to Alisha. Her eyes clung to him in disgust. It was the first time anyone saw her like that. It seemed she had a score to settle.

Nergal’s grin widened, recognizing Lailah. “Good. The weaklings are back for another round of defeat. But this time, there is no swordsman to save your life.” 

Nergal went for the swords that were tickled behind him and pulled them slowly from their sheaths. He twirled them around and crossed them together in front. A dark mist danced around the black and red blades, lighting them up.

Magilou and Lailah quickly hurled many guardian sheets directly at their front as Nergal slashed the sword, shooting two artes simultaneously. The papers stacked up, forming a wall before Nergal’s devastating arte smashed into it. Alisha saw the wild gusts of winds arching around the surface of the defensive arte. Lailah and Magilou both let out a strained shout as they hold back the storm. Alisha witnessed the arte destroying the rest of the homes and grinding the stones into dust. The horses bolted as the loud claps of thunder battered the magic shield, throwing off some Platinum Knights and running away.

Alisha helped a Rolance knight to his feet, “What kind of arte is that?!”

Breathless, Magilou coild her opened hands, and the shield burst into the light, pushing back Nergal’s arte. 

The dark seraph chuckled, “Not bad for an immortal witch and a desperate fire seraph.”

“Those swords are Stormquell and Stormhowl,” Edna said and opened her umbrella, raising it skyward. Then, a portal opened above him, and shards of mana shards rained down. “ **Air Pressure**!” 

Lailah waved her arms around and sent a batch of sheets blazing at the dark seraph. Their combination of artes bombarded Nergal in a burst of fire and earth, enveloping him in orange flames. But the dark seraph slashed through the fire, and the artes dissipate instantly.

Magilou groaned in annoyance. “There is no chance for us to fight him in our current state. We need to get to the fire shrine.” 

Suddenly, they spotted a green light appearing behind Nergal. 

The dark seraph whirled at his back and raised his swords defensively in time for a pair of pendulum whips to hit and twirled around his blades. “A sneak attack.” Nergal levelled a challenging glare at Dezel as he appeared out of the ether. Dezel yanked his pendulums, trying to pull the swords away. Nergal’s arm didn’t flinch. “Brave, but ultimately foolish.”

Nergal jerked the swords effortlessly, and Dezel was pulled instantly toward him. Nergal raised the handle of Stormquell and smacked it into Dezel’s jaw, throwing him to the ground. Nergal spun the sword and pointed it at Dezel’s chest. “Die.”

As Nergal pushed down the blade, Dezel’s body disappeared into thin air. The sword skewered the bare ground, and Dezel reformed beside Rose, falling to his knees. 

Rose helped him to his feet, patting his back. “Good try, hero.”

Dezel huffed in anger, and everyone turned to Nergal. Sergei and his knights stepped forward in a protective guard with blades and shields ready in their hands. “Get the princess out of here. We will cover your escape.”

“Good call.” Magilou instantly agreed, yanking Alisha’s arm. “Let’s go.”

Alisha resisted, “Wait! Why are you doing this?!”

Sergei turned his head half-way over his shoulder. “What Platinum knights have… We owe it to _you_.” He said it with pride waving behind his tone. 

Alisha shook her head at the vagueness of his answer. “What-”

Rose nodded at Magilou and helped the witch pulling Alisha away and back into the carriage. 

Nergal jumped down and landed directly in front of the knights. He smiled disturbingly at them. “More insects to crush.”

As they went back, the carriage took off immediately. Alisha held on to the railing as she witnessed a group of knights were hurled like ragdolls with a single sweep of Stormhowl. With each swing of the twin swords, wind waves swept off the soldiers, and their swords and shields scattered all over the area. The only one who managed to put up a good fight was Sergei. He sidestepped and dodged the attacks left and right in nimble moves until he closed his distance. Sergei swung widely at Nergal. His steel sword hit the blades, but it instantly broke in half. Sergei recoiled back, checking his broken sword. Then Nergal grabbed him by the throat and pulled him off the ground. Sergei choked as he tried to let himself free of the stranglehold.

Before they could go out of view, Alisha picked up Ian’s bow and arming an arrow, aiming at Nergal. The wild rumbling of the carriage as it sped made it difficult for Alisha to aim precisely. She heaved a breath and closed an eye. She reached out to her heart. “Please help me save them.” She whispered pleadingly, and the medallion gleamed brightly in response. Alisha then knew to release the arrow when the tip was slightly above the dark seraph’s head. She let go, and the arrow whistled through the air, turning into the light as it got closer. The magic arrow punctured and dug into Nergal’s neck. 

The dark seraph let Sergei go, and his attention was locked on into Alisha’s eyes from far away. Nergal pulled the arrow, crushing it between his hand and the small wound disappeared as he healed instantly. Nergal ignored Sergei and pushed on his feet, jumping high to the air and flew straight for them.

Magilou shook her head as she pulled a special sheet of paper and waved it between her fingers. “You’ve got a death wish, it seems. Do not waste others’ sacrifices, princess.”

Alisha turned to Magilou with a casual look, “Wouldn’t my ancestor do the same? Am I totally different from them?”

Magilou abruptly smiled, shaking her head. “No. Not at all. You’re all the same.” Magilou threw the single paper guardian, and it enlarged enough for Magilou to jump on. “Things I do for your family, Velvet.” Without paying any more attention to them, she sped away and flew to the sky.

Rose patted Alisha’s shoulders, grabbing her attention. “I really want to bash that dark seraphim’s head into the ground, I really do. But she is kind of right.” She growled as she turned to Nergal, flying straight for them. “I pray that the witch knows what she is doing.”

Mikleo and Edna bent over Sorey and his face hazed in worry. “Sorey!”

They scrambled to his side and saw Sorey wincing again in pain and dark malevolence oozing from his chest. Lailah sat behind him and raised Sorey’s head. He was gritting his teeth in pain.

“It’s because of Nergal. His domain is accelerating the spread of malevolence.” Lailah said. “A little bit more, and he will turn into hellion-”

“And we will all die.” Alisha sat beside him and glanced at her medallion. “It belonged to a Shepherd. I wonder how it will react if another Shepherd is touching it.” She looked at Lailah for confirmation, and the fire seraph nodded.

Alisha untied the broach and placed it between Sorey’s hands, closing his fingers over it. The medallion pulsed faintly with power, but nothing happened. 

As they were intensely focused on Sorey, a violent shout came from above them.

“Cowards! You thought you could get away as you did before?” Nergal’s arm glowed with fire magic as he dived down toward them. Magilou was behind him and fired a lance of light. 

The dark seraph chuckled and disappeared as Magilou’s arte passed through empty air.

Then she knew that Nergal wasn’t charging his magic for them. It was meant for her. As Magilou whipped her head to the back, Nergal appeared behind her and smacked his fiery fist into her back, throwing her off her magical sheet. 

Alisha quickly picked up Ian’s bow again, but Nergal had already pulled the twin swords and slashed them widely, sending a giant wave of wind at them.

“Brace!” Edna warned.

The arte reached them instantly. Alisha felt a mountain hit her body, and she flew off of the carriage. She covered her face, and the screams of her friend echoed around the valley. The arte crushed both carriages. They tumbled down, rolling until her back smashed against a tree. Alisha opened her eyes in time to see half of the carriage was coming straight for her. She mustered enough power to dash to the side, dodging the incoming debris as it crashed into the tree with pieces of wood raining down around them.

Exhausted and her body screaming in pain, Alisha raised her head to see her friends wincing in pain and agony around the area. Alisha spotted Sorey near her and raced at him. He was still unconscious, clutching the medallion in his hand.

Nergal gracefully landed beside her. He turned to Sorey and grinned widely, showing more of his fangs. “It’s going to be a matter of time for the Shepherd to submit to malevolence. It’s a shame that Heldalf will be robbed of his victory, but having a Dark Shepherd on our side is a boon won’t deny.”

Alisha hissed in pain as she raised her head, leveling a bloodthirsty gaze at the dark seraph. “You will not get him.”

Nergal seemed to be amused. “Oh, such anger and defiant. Your soul is harboring an ancient power, the pinnacle of light and dark. Best of both worlds, which I will gift it to my mother-”

A loud battlecry interrupted him as two sharp daggers drilled into his back. Alisha saw Rose climbing on Nergals back and locking her legs over his torso. She repeatedly stabbed him over and over, in his shoulders and his sides. Alisha snatched a nearby spear and thrust it into Nergal’s stomach in a rush, driving him away from Sorey. Annoyed, Nergal grabbed her pike and broke it in half with a twist of his hand. Nergal pulled the broken spear and batted Alisha to the side, and she crashed into a tree trunk. As Rose struggled to stab continuously, Nergal grabbed her by her hair and tossed her away. Her body hit the ground hard with a loud thump, and she lost her consciousness as her eyes drooped shut.

“Insignificant defiance against the whirlwind,” Nergal said, squaring his shoulders as the wounds healed up.

Edna stepped closer, pointing her umbrella at him. “You talk too much.”

Dezel joined her and raised his arms, slamming them on the ground. Golden veins travelled at Nergal, and elemental chains shot up from the ground, chaining him in place. Lailah levitated above the ground, and with a complex gesture of her arms, a fire serpent barreled at the dark seraph, smashing into him, and a column of fire engulfed Nergal.

“Now, Edna!” 

With Lailah’s signal, Edna raised a foot and stomped the ground. Huge stone rocks rose from the ground and detained Nergal in a cage of stone and fire, cooking him up. Lailah put all her power into heating up the prison, sending mana streams directly into the rock. The heat nearly melted the stone away.

Alisha struggled to raise her head and watched rays of orange light emanating from the crack. The fissures widened, and the prison exploded in a fiery orb, bursting into molten pieces of rock. The shockwave tossed everyone away, and they scattered all around the clearing. 

Alisha, in her despair, saw Nergal walking out of the explosion unharmed, still grinning maliciously. His eyes caught Edna crawling toward her umbrella. He rambled to her side and grabbed her by her golden hair. She struggled to break free, but Nergal picked her off the ground effortlessly. “You… are the one that Eizen protected all his life.” Recognizing her, he sneered. “He cost us our victory two hundred years ago. But now, he is a dark beast like any of us.” Edna wrested with his hand and screamed in anger as she heard Eizen’s name. Then, she saw Mikleo limping toward Nergal with his sceptre lit up with magic. “Let her go!”

Edna scowled at Mikleo. “Meebo, you idiot!”

Nergal quickly slashed Stormhowl and sent a wave of wind at Mikleo. The gust of wind battered the water seraph and hurled him into the rocks behind him.

“Weakling whelp.” He turned Edna as she gasped and struggled more. “We will take control of the black dragon, and I will personally have him _devour_ you as his first act just to break his spirit-”

Suddenly, a defiant voice interrupted him mid-speech.

“The only thing we have to break here… is _you_!”

Alisha turned toward the voice and gasped in surprise as she saw Sorey glaring like a predator at Nergal. The medallion lit up fully as emerald rays shone between his fingers. His calm face shifted into a furious berserker that could pounce at any moment.

Nergal gazed at him intently, “How Interesting.” He let go of Edna and pulled the Stormquel out of its sheath.

Alisha sensed malevolence deep inside Sorey, but he didn’t seem turned into a hellion. He was just angry, showing teeth. “I will tear you apart!”

Nergal opened his arms in welcome, readying himself for the confrontation. “Come then, Dark Shepherd. Show me what malevolence has given you!”

Sorey brandished his sword, and his eyes shone in golden color for a moment. Then, in a flash, he disappeared into a stream of blue light and passed Nergal, slashing him in a blink of an eye. Nergal deflected the attack but not before Sorey slashed him again. The dark seraph yelped in surprised as he tanked another quick slash. Nergal’s face brightened in excitement as he predicted Sorey’s fourth attack and hit him with a broad slash of the twin swords, disrupting Sorey’s teleportation attack. Nergal pounced at Sorey and brought down his swords on top of him. The Shepherd raised a guard and clashed against the blades of annihilation. 

Nergal pushed against Sorey’s defense, forcing him on his knees. “Your lack of mastering this power shows that it was meant for _us_ and not for an insignificant weakling like you.” 

As Sorey resisted, Alisha saw the medallion lit up Sorey’s hand, and he pulled it away, aiming his palm at Nergal’s chest. “ **Lion’s Howl**!”

Sorey slammed his arte right into Nergal’s swords, and with a burst of blinding light, the dark seraph was thrown to the back, nearly losing his balance. He let out a strained growl. 

Using all his power, Sorey lost his balance and fell on his knee, throwing up blood. Mikleo and Alisha rushed to his side. “Sorey!”

Nergal twirled his swords and slowly marched at them. Then at that moment of desperation, Alisha sensed the temperature was getting warmer and warmer. Nergal abruptly stopped and turned his head around frantically, looking for someone. 

As the heat nearly got to them, the clearing brightened as if the sun broke through the cloud. Alisha sensed a great and ancient force approaching from behind as she whipped her head, a burning figure flow past them and dashed straight for Nergal. The dark seraph raised his swords, but the burning figure conjured a fiery blade and slashed at him. The elemental blade found Nergal’s shoulder, and it cut his right arm clean off. The dark seraph growled in pain and backpedalled far away from his new enemy. Stormhowl came twirling down and stabbed the ground near the burning figure with Nergal’s arm still clinging tightly to the handle.

Nergal levelled a furious glare at the fiery man and appeared to recognize him. “You’re lucky this time. This does not matter. I will tear that power from you both!” 

His severed arm grew back, and Nergal jumped high into the air. A dark mist enveloped his body, and he shifted into a dragon as he flew away with great speed.

Alisha gasped for breath as she and Mikleo both held Sorey. They turned to the burning man, watching him walking to the long sword. Nergal’s arm disintegrated into a dark smoke, and he pulled the sword of annihilation from the ground, hefting it in his hand.

Then, the flames went away and revealed his true form:

He was a tall and muscular seraph with long, crimson hair. Unlike other seraphs that wore long robes, he wore a unique shirt that only covered his shoulders and the top portion of his back. He smiled for them and placed his sword on his shoulders. His face lit up in a joyful expression.

Alisha turned and saw Magilou striding toward them with arms wide open as she was performing a piece of dialogue. “When the world is near its end, the great lord of fire will show himself.”

Alisha had already heard the prophecy before. She gasped, recognizing the fire seraph.

“Lord ...Musiphe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> Welcome to the Alt Zestiria arc! I decided to provide you with enough information to start the story, but I haven't spoiled Alt Berseria. I'd encourage you to go and read it. It is a massive novel, I know, but there has been an equal effort that has been put behind making it. I have also supported it with arts, doujinshi, and complimentary works. I'm going to take it a little bit slow, test Zestiria fandom, and continue to grow Avernus x Velvet beyond AltBerseria. You can follow me on Tumblr or Twitter to be informed about the progress. So please, don't be shy to leave your comments and reviews!
> 
> Tags:
> 
> There will be no romantic pairings, or if there is going to be, it won't affect the story as much as Avernus x Velvet did.
> 
> Alisha is going to be the main protag along with Sorey. Both of them (especially Sorey) will undergo new character development. I didn't like most of Zestiria cast, but I'm not going to bash them or torture their characters. Just enough character development to look more interesting to me. Especially looking at you, Sorey.
> 
> The events before Alt Zestiria have been told in the third arc of Alt Berseria. I didn't include them since they belong in Alt Berseria and it would be a cheap move just to increase the word count. They are there and if you've read AltBers, then you know what happened before.
> 
> The story is going to be closer to the anime in terms of characters' fates, but closer to the game for the lore. However, Alt Zestiria is going to be very different from them both.


End file.
